Life
by xXxSemiISlovexXx
Summary: Lilly idmites her feelings towards Miley, does it all go downhill from there? lillyXmiley, Liley!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tell Me

Lola waited eagerly for her best friend, Miley, backstage. Miley was onstage as the world famous pop star Hannah Montana. "We all wanna believe in love, we all wanna believe in something… Bigger than us…" Hannah finished her favorite song "Bigger Than Us". This song wasn't only her favorite song because her dad wrote it for her, but the song also reminded her of a certain blonde friend. "Thank you! Goodnight Malibu!" Hannah said. Hannah smiled as the crowd chanted "Hannah! Hannah!" over and over again "You guys want one more?" Hannah asked. Fans screamed as a response. "OK!" Hannah said, she looked at her band signaling to play 'If we were a movie' the band began to play. Hannah soon started singing. During the course she sang "If we were a movie you'd be the right _girl _and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with in the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, show the name, play that happy song…" Hannah finished the song, not even realizing her mistake. Fans exchanged confused looks to one another, But the still decided the enjoyed the song.

"Hey!" Lola said, giving her friend a hug "hey! Did you-" Hannah was cut off by a soft voice saying "Hannah!" Hannah turned around and smiled. "Hey Nick!" Hannah exclaimed to the burnet curly haired boy. Nick smiled "you did amazing tonight" Nick told Hannah, Hannah blushed. "Thanks" she said, Nick kissed Hannah's cheek, he smiled and walked away. Hannah turned to Lola and said "Eppp!!" and smiled big. Lola felt anger bubbling up inside her but she smiled anyway and pretended to be happy for Hannah.

When Hannah and Lola switched vehicles the both took off their "alter-egos" and became _regular_ girls. "Oh my gosh!! Nick Jonas kissed my cheek!!" Miley exclaimed, Miley went on and on about hot and adorable Nick was. Lilly pretended to listen and she smiled and showed the appropriate expressions Miley was looking for, but the truth was, Lilly could care less about _Nick Jonas. _Lilly had fallen in love for her best friend over 2 years. Anytime she sow Miley she wanted to grab her and kiss her, but she didn't. Lilly hoped to God that Miley felt the same way, but the way Miley kept talking about _him _Lilly knew there was no hope. When they got to Miley's house Miley asked Lilly if she wanted to stay but Lilly said "Mom wants me to help around the house tomorrow" Miley sat next to Lilly on the couch "what's the matter?" Miley asked, knowing her mom was out of town. "Nothing!" Lilly said, she grabbed her helmet and her skateboard and she ran out the door. On the way home Lilly did an Ollie and more tricks to try to keep her mind off of what had happened tonight. Lilly sighed _how could I love her? I'm a girl, it's not right to think she's cute! _She thought angrily. When she got home she set her skateboard on the porch. Lilly slammed the front door Cody, Lilly's older brother; looked up from his Xbox game "What's wrong? What'd mom tell us about slamming doors?" he asked.

Lilly ignored him and she ran upstairs. She slammed her door and locked it. She landed on her bed, she stared at the Hannah poster above her bed, and Miley didn't think anything of it. Lilly used to stare at it dreaming to be with her, now that she knew Miley was Hannah she dreamed of being with Hannah and Miley. Lilly would do anything to touch Miley; she always poked Miley on the arms and back just to be touching her. Miley would always get annoyed and tell her to stop, but Lilly would continue making Miley a little mad, they would always have a _poke fight. _

There was a knock on Lilly's door "come in" Lilly said, the person she least wanted to see walked into the room… Miley. "Hey," Miley said, "why'd you leave?" Miley asked "because…" Lilly said, her voice was barely above a whisper. Miley sat on Lilly's bed, she gripped Lilly's hand. Miley met Lilly's blue eyes, her eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. Miley gripped Lilly's hand tighter "I'm not ready to tell you" Lilly said "tell me what?" Miley asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What is up with Lilly?

"I can't tell you!" Lilly snapped, Miley jumped back a little bit. _When she's ready she'll tell me! _Miley thought. Lilly completely avoided Miley the next day at school. Miley tried to talk to Lilly but she always had to be somewhere. At the end of the day Miley noticed Lilly wasn't in class, her and Lilly had language together. _There's no way Lilly's skipping class! _Miley thought as she looked around the room. Miley got up and walked to the front of the room. "Are you done with your test already Ms. Stewart?" Mrs. Michelle asked "umm no," Miley held up her purse "I need to go to the bathroom" Miley said. "OK" Mrs. Michelle smiled; she grabbed a small pad of blue paper. She wrote Miley's name, the time, and what class she was leaving from. Miley smiled and said "thank-you" before leaving. When she was away from the classroom she reached into her purse and pulled out her Sidekick. _Sweet Niblets! I can't believe I'm skipping class! _Miley thought bitterly. She typed on her Sidekick. _Lilly where r u? Plz tell me? _Miley typed, she closed her sidekick. She went into the bathroom and sat on the counter while waiting for a reply. Finally Lilly replied _I'm in an empty classroom, room A345. _Miley got off the counter and walked out of the bathroom and to the hallway.

Miley's footsteps echoed in the hallway, it creped Miley out but she ignored it. Once Miley got to the classroom she opened the door. Lilly was sitting on a desk, she was swinging her feet, Lilly did that when she was nervous or deep in thought, Miley assumed it was both. "Lilly," Miley said, Lilly jumped a little and looked up at Miley "why have you been avoiding me?" Miley asked "because…" Lilly said quietly "because why?" Lilly didn't speak "WHY?" Miley yelled he was getting sick of Lilly's _games_. Lilly looked up, she looked hurt. Miley's tone softened. "Lilly… why?" Miley asked, Miley felt terrible for making her best friend upset more then once on one day. "Lil, I'm sorry," Miley apologized, she sighed, "It's just…" Miley stopped in mid sentence "What did I do to make you mad?" Miley asked. Lilly looked down again and said "nothing Miles… I'm just" Lilly sighed, "I'm just so confused right now," she said. "Whatever, I need to go finish my language test!" Miley said. Lilly looked up, her eye's were big in shock "that was today?" Lilly asked "yes, Mrs. Michelle counts this as half our semester grade!" Miley said, "crap!!" Lilly said, Miley left her Blonde friend in shock.

After class Miley text Lilly _I passed!! Where r u? _Miley hit send, within minutes Lilly replied _great! I'm on my way home. _Miley got to her locker and did her combination and opened her locker, she put her language book away. She grabbed her bag and coat then she closed her locker. Miley checked her phone to see if Lilly had replied, she had. _, Y? _Miley hit send then she put her Sidekick in her purse. She walked over to Oliver's locker; he was still putting things away. "Hurry up Grandpa!" Miley said. Oliver looked up "just for that, I'm going slower!" Oliver put his things away slowly. Miley rolled her eyes; she checked her phone to see if Lilly had replied yet, she had; _BC mom needed me 4 something. _Miley closed her Sidekick. Oliver got up "where's Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"She already walked home…" Miley gritted through her teeth, "did you guys have another fight?" he asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. They walked outside of the school, once they were off campus Miley took her Ipod out; she turned on Soljia Boy and started doing the dance, Oliver stared at her. "What?" Miley asked "don't do that" Oliver said "why?" Miley asked, "Because it only works with you and Lilly" Oliver commented. "Fine!" Miley said. Once Oliver and Miley go to Oliver's house he went inside. "See ya" Miley called, he waved and shut the door. Miley walked to Lilly's house, hoping she was home. Miley knocked and waited for Lilly to answer. Lilly answered, when she sow Miley her smile immediately turned into a frown. "Hey Miles!" Lilly said, it was obvious she was trying to sound happy. Miley didn't buy it "Hey Lilly! Do you want to stay the night tonight?" Miley asked "sure!" Lilly said eagerly, Miley stared a Lilly for a few seconds and then said, "OK! Let's go pack!!" before heading to Lilly's room.


End file.
